One Piece in the UK
Anime Broadcast In the UK, the One Piece anime premiered on Toonami on April 11, 2005.'One Piece' on Toonami.co.uk (archived) This was the same 4Kids localized version that had aired in the USA. Toonami completed the dub at the end of 2006. In 2007, Toonami was replaced with Cartoon Network TOO, where One Piece was last repeated on June 28, 2010.https://web.archive.org/web/20160208094135/https://www.radiotimes.com/programme/cxvp2/one-piece archived Radio Times TV listings for 'One Piece'] Home Video, Online and Theatrical The Funimation simulcast of One Piece is not available for viewing in the UK, and most of the Funimation video on demand services were heavily curtailed for British viewers after the first simulcast episode was leaked. In May 2013, anime distributor Manga Entertainment began releasing the One Piece TV series on DVD. These localized versions of Funimation's releases include the uncut dub and the Japanese version with English subtitles.One Piece announced on the official Manga Entertainment Podcast From 2014 Manga also releasing the One Piece movies on DVD and Blu-ray, again containing English and Japanese versions where applicable; As eight of these movies (1-7 & 9) had not been dubbed or released in English before, Manga's releases contain the English-subtitled Japanese versions only. Toei announced a UK release for One Piece Film: Gold alongside many international territories in July 2017,'One Piece Film Gold Sets Sail to the United Kingdom' - The One Piece Podcast but did not give a time frame or disclose which local distributor intended to release it. In October 2019, One Piece: Stampede was screened as part of the Scotland Loves Anime film festival, initially as a "mystery film"; It will be released theatrically by Manga Entertainment in February 2020.One Piece Stampede Has U.K. Cinema Release on February 2 - Anime News Network Manga The manga was one of the three Shonen Jump manga that was brought to the UK by Gollancz Manga as a reprint of the VIZ manga more suited to the UK market. However, the production of this version of the manga ended after the publication of Volume 13 after Gollancz dropped the series. The manga is currently being published by Viz Media UK, using a direct import of the American version. The digital Viz Media version of ' Weekly Shonen Jump' magazine became available in the UK through the Android and the Apple stores in 2013, publishing new chapters the same day as their Japanese release. Digital volumes of the series are also available through iTunes and Amazon Kindle. Music Original Soundtrack Yuki Hayashi's soundtrack for 'One Piece Film: Gold', including the theme song 'Ikari o Kureyo', was released digitally for download and streaming by Virgin Music in July 2016. Theme Music Many of One Piece's theme songs are available through digital retailers, although not necessarily tied to One Piece directly; these include: Shining ray, Asu wa Kuru Kara, We Are! (Remix), Share the World!, Fight Together, Wake up!, We Are! (2012 AAA Version), Hard Knock Days, We Can!, Next Stage, Sailing Day, Yume Miru Koro o Sugitemo, Mata Ne, 'How You Remind Me' and 'Bad Reputation'. 'Mata Ne' and 'We Can!' feature One Piece characters their album artwork. The Mata Ne single also includes spoken dialog from Episode Of Chopper. Live versions of We Are! and Caravel Farewell sung by Hiroshi Kitandani are also sold digitally. 'One Piece Music Symphony' Concert The 'One Piece Music Symphony', a live concert of the anime's original soundtrack, was performed at at Cadogan Hall, London on February 7, 2015.Manga Entertainment Announces the 'One Piece Music Symphony' Composer Kohei Tanaka appeared at the event. Video Games The game Grand Battle was released exclusively on PlayStation 2 in 2005, followed by its sequel Grand Adventure in 2006. These were identical to their US versions, and only contained English voices. All later video games would contain the Japanese voices only. The two Unlimited Cruise games were released on the Wii in 2009. The 'SP' 3DS version was released in 2012, but unlike the Japanese release was split into two parts on this console. Part 1 of the 3DS version also included a limited edition figurine of Ace.Amazon: One Piece: Unlimited Cruise Special - Limited Edition Pirate Warriors was released on PlayStation 3 in 2012, and later re-released as a 'Treasure Chest' edition (containing all additional DLC) and as a 'PS3 Essentials' edition. Pirate Warriors 2 was released for PlayStation 3 in 2013. Romance Dawn was released for 3DS in 2013. Unlimited World Red was released in 2014 on Wii U, 3DS, PlayStation 3 and PlayStation Vita. The game was available as a 'Straw Hat Edition' (containing an extra DLC quest and DLC costumes) on all four consoles, as well as a 'Chopper Edition' (including additional DLC costumes, a key holder, a lanyard, 10 stickers, a wall scroll and an art book) on PlayStation 3, exclusive to the retailer Game.Game: One Piece Unlimited World Red Chopper Edition In August 2015, One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3 was released. The PS3 and PS4 versions were also released as 'Limited Edition' containing a Donquixote Doflamingo figure. One Piece: Burning Blood was released in June 2016 on consoles, and in September 2016 on PC. References Site Navigation ru:One Piece в Великобритании Category:Articles Without an Infobox Category:One Piece International